First Astrian War
THIS IS A DRAFT AND NOT ALL OF THE INFORMATION HERE IS FINISHED BUT IT IS A BASICS OF INFORMATION TO BE FINALIZED. Before the First Astrian war, all of the races inhabiting the Astria lived solely for themselves, each race having their own land and a way of living and surviving, a way to fend for themselves. One of the more important occurrences that came about before the start of the war happened in the lands of the Haelve's. The Haelves had a big territory south-west of the Anthar mountains and being small, they struggled with taking care of all of the lands. Fortunately, they had smart minds and invented robots powered by steam to help them with their work. Living in the mountains above the Plains where the Haelves had their farms, there lived Ingen Giants, adapted for the cold weather of mountains, they ventured into the villages and cities rarely, if only because of their large build. During one of such trips, the giants noticed the Steam Bots working on the Haelves' fields. The Ingen Giants are of a simple mind, but here they saw an opportunity. Using the advantage of their size, they captured the Haelves and enslaved them, forcing them to built more Steam Bots to do the hard work for them too. Only a handful of the Haelves escaped the enslavement. More of them managed to escape when they schemed an escape plan and built up one giant Steam bot that was supposed to fight the Ingen Giants and free the Haelves. Unfortunately at the end the Steam bot was outnumbered and majority of the Haelves were kept as slaves, forced to build more Stem bots for the rest of their lives. The escaped Haelves hid during the war to survive and later on fought for their freedom by using the illegal means of mafia. Just as each community has those of kind, peaceful minds, there are also those who never stop seeking more. More power, more money, more land, more meaning. Fo reasons they justify as right and honorable. Astria is a very rich planet and thus gifted more than a half of it's inhabitants with the gift of Ether, a powerful substance that science can't define in any way. The Human race (one of the races that are not able to wield Ether) grew worrier with time that the other races that can wield the power of Ether might be a danger to them. They were especially troubled by the Spaxtics race that tends to think of themselves as superior to other races. The leader of the human race assigned their scientists to find a way of making humans equal to the other Ether wielding races. Step by step, the human scientists invented a serum that would make the humans able to weild the Ether and it's powers. In the final stage of experimenting on humans, the willing test subjects had to undergo a number of tests before they were labeled as a great success. The 'upgraded humans' were released back to their families to go about their lives. Still under a careful surveillance, it wasn't after a few months that the test subjects encountered side effects of the serum. Their mood changed drastically, as did their appearance. Becoming unbelievably angry, with disturbingly mutated bodies, most of the test subjects died, some by their own hand, others killed by the exceeding mutations caused by the serum. Only a handful of those 'mutants' survived and went into hiding with their families, eventually passing on the mutated genes to other generations and essentially creating the Myumen race. The Myumen race, the new evolution of humanity, also called the mutants by others, was a great success but also a disappointment. They became a powerful beings able to wield the Ether, but in so, many considered them unnatural, an insult to the nature and other raced. Because of that, they were hated by Spaxtics and Giants and greatly disliked by Erzen. The Humans hated them too because even though they were the ones who created those new beings, the Myumen now surpass them in powers. The Spaxtics race saw the creation of Myumen as an insult and an act of war. They accused Humans of treating their territory, power and a way of life by creating those new mutants, using the serum that contained Spaxtics' blood. Seeing the need to defend themselves, the Spaxtics race immediately called their army into alert. After the disaster that Humans saw in the mutants, their pride was greatly hurt. When they saw the reaction of Spaxtics and their call for the army, they decided to take an action and led their own soldiers into a war against the Spaxtics race. As superior as the Spaxtics thought themselves to be, they wanted to win the was against the numerous Human race. They sought out an alliance with the Ingen Giants, counting on the powerful beings to help them win the war and create a new government. The Ingen Giants observed the beginings of the war and seizing another opportunity, they allied themselves with the Spaxtics race. The Giants forced Haelves to built large battle Steam Bots and sent them to fight against the Humans. Eventually, as the robots grew more intelligent and acquired the ability to learn and create it's own kind, the Steam Bots became a new race after the First Astrian war ended. There is a number of races that witnessed the war, but didn't get involved in it, rather choosing to step aside like the Azani and Dryads who live in the forests and protect the nature. The only time Dryads fought against the Spaxtics was to protect the flora of the Brithwood forest after the Spaxtics set up a number of military bases there. Lothearen are half giant beings that believe in justice and the whole war was a disappointment to them, a cause to unnecessary deaths. On the other side stood the Erzen with their worship of death, they witnessed the war, not taking sides but welcoming each last breath. Easy to say we know who came on top in the war, because the Giants were allied to the Spastics when the war ended. Giants took a lot of the worlds most profitable businesses. Spaxtics established the world government and world order. In their eyes everyone else is just a criminal or a worker for their cause.